Guilt
by Hoshizora-Kage
Summary: -gijinka- The moment she saw him, she fell in love, and now she's willing to basically rip everything apart without a shred of guilt for him. [Meta Knight x Fumu] [Fem!Kirby because promote jealousy]
1. Chapter 1

**Trying out a new pairing-pairing-thingy-thingy. I'm not biased to any pairings whatsoever, so why not? Trying out different pairings is like trying on new clothes, for me.  
><strong>

**Gijinka because I always write gijinka... Fem!Kirby because Fem!Kirby is _adorable_. There was this one drawing on deviantart by monosakura and I nearly died, okay. I. Nearly. _Died_. Goodness fucking doughnuts. You can find the link to it on my profile.**

**And for those haters of FumuxMK you _know_ that there are always other ships to saddle on. I don't mind.**

**Also, slight-ish AU... I mean, kind of.**

* * *

><p>It was ridiculous, to say the least. He stood at the castle entry with narrowed eyes. He was supposed to monitor the place for demon beasts, but so far, he sensed nothing. Yeah, and the stupid detector said that the place was "infested with demon beasts". He couldn't believe he relied on that machine. It deserved one well "fuck you".<p>

He sighed. He could turn back. The GSA originally told him he could stay in the castle so long as he appealed to the king, or something, so that he had a place to stay in while he hunted for some nonexistent demon beasts. The entire journey, four hours, and he felt nothing? Surely there was something wrong. Yep, he should turn back.

"You've been standing there for a pretty long time, y'know, Mask-ko..."

He jumped at the voice. Innocent, childish, and female-sounding. Any demon beasts detected? None. Who was speaking to him? Eyes darting around, they eventually landed on a pink-haired girl who was sitting on one of the parapets of the castle. She had a mainly pink attire, a sort of half-cloak dress but strangely, with shorts equipped. Even though the weather was hot like hell, she still somehow remained perfectly sane while wearing red tights and long sleeves, with a red scarf draped over her shoulders. Was this girl crazy? Couldn't she feel the damn weather?

He cleared his voice. "Are you a resident of the castle?" Many members of the GSA told him he was usually very intimidating to the newbies. He used it to his advantage to get what he wanted (if he wanted anything, anyway). But clearly, it didn't work on the child.

"...Not really. Kind of," she replied. "I dunno. I stay around these parts but the king doesn't like me. Doesn't matter. What's your name, anyway, Mask-ko?"

"Meta Knight," he mumbled. She somehow heard him, because she lost the inquiring gaze. "Have you—"

"_Kirby_!"

The next voice that interrupted their conversation was, again, clearly female. Meta Knight noticed a blonde girl running towards the pink-haired girl (who had addressed him as Mask-ko) who probably went by the name of Kirby.

"Why are you sitting out here? It's dangerous like heck, I already told you! Jeez, Kirby, you need to listen more when I tell you what to do and what to _not_." The blonde girl was pretty, Meta Knight would admit. Although, he didn't fall for appearance, and remained silent while they conversed.

"I can fly," Kirby pointed out, but didn't look miffed of any sort. "And I met Mask-ko—or, Meta Knight."

The younger-looking girl lifted a hand and pointed towards where Meta Knight was standing. The blonde girl's gaze followed to where Kirby was pointing towards, before gasping and grabbing Kirby's shoulders. On her expression wasn't fear, or anything of that sort.

"U-Uh, was he there the entire time? Was he listening to our entire conversation? _Who is he_?"

"Fumu," Kirby sighed, "Mask-ko has been standing there even before you came. I was talking to Mask-ko."

"I have been listening throughout your entire conversation," Meta Knight confirmed. This time, "Fumu" _did_ look miffed. Only natural. Who liked their conversation being eavesdropped on? "My name is Meta Knight, and I am..." he faltered, "...a traveller, of sorts. I have a mission to do, but that is confidential. May I ask you if you've seen any strange sightings lately?"

"'Strange'?" Fumu paused over her words and didn't seem to say anymore.

"Yes," Kirby replied.

"Then it seems I'll have to stay here for a bit."

He revealed his wings, which greatly startled Fumu—but Kirby seemed unaffected. He flew up towards the parapet and Fumu promptly freaked out. It was rather cute, actually. Although he had no time to think about it.

"Y-You need a place to stay?" Fumu repeated.

"This place will do. I will have a word with the k—"

"I can get that arranged!" Fumu exclaimed with a bright grin. "I'm the daughter of the cabinet minister, see..."

Her infatuation towards the knight was obvious to anyone but him.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks after Meta Knight's arrival...<em>

"Where are you from, again?" Kirby asked as they walked along one of the corridors. Meta Knight was fond of the little girl's company; she was naive but gentle and somehow never fazed by anything. Fumu was a little hot-tempered, although intelligent. Meta Knight found his stomach wrapping itself up in knots whenever he was around her, so he decided to stop any interaction with her.

"The GSA."

"The name's familiar somehow. All the time... Where—"

"Meta Knight!"

Fumu always had the brilliant timing of disrupting conversations, especially Meta Knight's. The blonde girl stood in front of the two with her eyes flaring in... _something_. Meta Knight could never tell what the girl wanted.

"Fumu," Kirby addressed. The blonde girl paid her no attention.

"Sir Meta Knight, I was looking everywhere for you!" Fumu huffed. She was looking for him every day, needless to say. "Dedede wants you to patrol in the castle again and stuff..."

It was soon after Meta Knight began staying in the castle had the king noticed his presence. The king didn't seem to mind ("Another minion! What a great job you've done for me _hohohoho_—") but demanded that the knight helped him out in some... chores. Meta Knight found it enjoyable to stroll through the castle, so he didn't mind patrolling. It was better than washing Dedede's smelly robe.

Somehow, it was always Fumu who came running to him and telling him that notice. Usually, the king got that pathetic purple snail to inform the knight of his duties, but Fumu usually called him to patrol. It was strange; the king promised he wouldn't give Meta Knight that many duties. What a liar he was, after all...

"All right," he responded. Kirby blinked before nodding at Fumu and sauntering away. When he noticed the blonde girl standing there, unmoving, he prompted, "Did you need anything else?"

She seemed taken aback, but nodded. "Yeah. I thought you might need some company while you were patrolling."

_I need none._ Even so, he stiffly nodded and began pacing down the corridor, carefully placing a hand on the handle of his sword. It was quiet again, only disrupted by their footsteps. Fumu trailed a little behind him. Meta Knight didn't like the silence, now. He was hoping something would distract him, soon.

"Why do you spend so much time with Kirby?" Fumu suddenly asked.

"'Why'?" Fumu nodded. "She is simply enjoyable to be around. That is all." _No other feelings,_ he wanted to add, because Fumu looked like she was going to kill someone. But it was amusing to see her get so fired up.

"...What about me, then?"

"What _about_ you?"

Fumu gave an uncertain smile. "Uh, I don't know! Anything, or nothing, whichever... So, how are you?"

She was a _really_ strange girl.

Meta Knight had always liked strange things.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like doing the "a few weeks later" thing, but there isn't much to do in-between. The only thing there's to do is getting on with the plot, I guess.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who didn't bother checking out the image of the Kirby gijinka in the last A/N, you _should_. Visual appearance counts, right? But if you still refuse to... I can just tell you she looks like a ten-year-old girl. Make sense?**

* * *

><p>"Fumu, let's play!"<p>

The blonde girl sat at her chair, narrowing her eyes at the seemingly younger pink-haired girl beside her. Fumu was reading a book to pass the time—according to Meta Knight's "daily schedule", he'd be here anytime to make a visit to her parents. She was nervous about it, no doubt. She didn't even have to speak to him to make her day, a glimpse of his handsome (ahem—totally hot) face was enough.

"No," Fumu replied. Kirby blinked. Fumu didn't want to be caught being childish around Meta Knight, especially since he seemed to mature. "I mean... we can play another time, Kirby, not now. I'm kinda... reading."

"Oh." Kirby stopped flailing her arms as she had done so previously, eyes cast downwards in disappointment. "Okay, then."

Honestly, Fumu didn't want to make Kirby upset—she was still her friend!—but they played every day, so couldn't Kirby just hang on a little tighter? It was the first time in forever Fumu had denied Kirby's request to have fun, though. Obviously she'd be dejected.

Sighing, Fumu crossed her legs and pretended to scan through her book, fingers ready to flip over another page. She was fully concentrated on Meta Knight's entrance, and thoroughly made sure she didn't mess up and completely embarrass herself. If she held a conversation with Meta Knight that day, then it'd be good. It'd be very good. Their relationship would make some progress, surely? She inhaled deeply.

She heard talking in the background—Kirby must be talking with Bun, or something. Of course. Kirby's second option to playing games on consoles would be Bun. Dedede recently released the "DDD Game Caster", and, despite its horrible name, was very successful. Fumu wasn't a game-y person, though, so she never played it before.

"...right. Thank you for your visit," Fumu heard her mother saying. The blonde girl straightened. They had a visitor? Since when? Why didn't she see them coming? "Thank you for keeping the castle safe. You're always welcomed to be here!"

"It is not a problem, Lady Memu."

Wait. That voice.

_Well, uh... shit._

Fumu needed to sit down and think how the hell Meta Knight could get into their house without her noticing. She was sitting right next to the entrance. There was no way in hell he could strut past her without her noticing.

Her stare continued to follow the knight until he was out of the door and the wooden double doors shut close. Fumu then jumped to her feet, running up to her mother and tugging on her arm ferociously.

"When did—_How_ _did_—Why the hell did he—"

"Fumu, no swearing!" Memu instantly chided, before grabbing her daughter's wrist gently and holding it. "What is it? Are you all right?"

"How did Sir Meta Knight enter?! He didn't even get through the front door!" Had they installed a back door without her noticing? Could he teleport?

"Oh, that." Memu let go of Fumu's wrist and took a seat while sipping on a cup of tea; Fumu impatiently tapped her foot. "Stop doing that, dear. It's not lady-like at all."

_I'm about to get more un-lady-like if you don't tell me._ "Yeah, so... what about 'that'?"

Memu sipped her tea again, much to Fumu's annoyance. "It's nothing, dear. Your father simply forgot about Meta Knight's daily report to us, and he locked the front door. Sir Meta Knight simply flew to our balcony and knocked on the door... it's much louder knocking on the balcony door than the front door, so I could hear him, so I opened the door for him. That's it. Why?"

To sum it up, Fumu wasted one hour of her life sitting near the front door, pretending to be engrossed in a book while she was actually nervous about seeing Meta Knight, and when she did, she was completely stupefied.

"_W-What_!"

"Dear, is there a problem?"

"Well—"

"Memu, dear! We've got to leave for our meeting with His Majesty!"

Memu rocketed up suddenly and nodded. "Of course! Fumu, I'm leaving the house with you in charge. Make sure you look after Bun and Kirby."

* * *

><p>Right after her parents were out of the door, Fumu jumped onto the couch with an indignant huff. She had no one to consult about her feelings towards Meta Knight. Bun was too immature, her parents simply didn't care, and Kirby herself was like an enemy in Fumu's love life! (The blonde didn't want to have anything against Kirby otherwise, though.)<p>

"C'mon, Sis, come and play for once!" she heard Bun call.

"I'm gonna go out for a stroll," Fumu snapped.

She stormed out of the house before Bun even got to protest. She'd just have to meet Meta Knight by herself, even if it was awkward or something. They usually had a short greeting conversation—a conversation, nonetheless!—and her mood had been incredibly dampened. Strolls were refreshing, right? She'd just find Meta Knight along the way. Killing two birds with one stone was really fantastic.

The corridors were cold—she should've brought a jacket. She heard muttering and a short yelp. Curiously, she peeked over the corner.

"..._Blade_! You can't just break up like that!"

"_My_ love life decisions are not _yours_."

Fumu froze over the voices. Wasn't that Blade and Sword? From what she knew, the two had been an item for the longest time, and they showed no signs of wavering. They seemed to be looking for someone all the time, but last she heard, they still hadn't.

They loved each other so much, though—what happened?

"What happened?! Did I do something?!"

"You didn't do anything, Sword. It's really just my own choice, you know." Blade seemed to be choking out words as well. "You're a great person, you wouldn't—"

"Is it the new guy?!"

"Sword, this isn't—"

Footsteps, a sigh, then silence. Fumu bit her bottom lip and pressed herself against the wall. Someone—one of the two—was walking this way. She pushed off the wall and pretended to normally stroll by.

Blade stared at the blonde girl before tipping her head sideways. "...Fumu, did you... hear anything just now?"

Yeah, but it'd be damn awkward if she said anything about it. Witnessing someone dumping another wasn't an everyday occasion. Smiling weakly, Fumu shook her head, sincerely hoping Blade would believe her. After a long silence, Blade nodded trustingly.

"Have you seen Meta Knight?" Fumu asked nervously.

"I was looking for him as well. Shall we look for him together, then?"

_Not really._

Sword and Blade were one of the very well-known castle knights. Their original intention was to look for someone, but they ended up working for the castle like a couple of faithful dogs. There was not one command that they did not obey. Furthermore, they were always together, and when Blade had embarrassingly revealed it, Fumu wasn't even taken aback. She had always thought they were already a thing. Which was clear why Fumu was so shocked by what she just heard.

Nonetheless, the both of them sauntered through the castle. It was pretty dumb to search the entire castle just for one guy, but Fumu didn't actually had a goal in life. Her job was already set and she didn't require any preparations. And it was completely acceptable that she find who she liked.

"He's around that corner."

Fumu's head snapped up towards where Blade was pointing. "O-oh."

"Are you all right, Fumu?"

Without a reply, Fumu bolted forward and literally jumped on the knight, catching him completely off guard and sending them tumbling down onto the floor. She laughed almost frantically before jumping off of him before it got too awkward. (She prayed it wasn't already.)

"So! Um, Meta Knight, I didn't see you back where I stayed... how are you?"

"I might have a broken spine now," Meta Knight mentioned seriously.

"That's no good," Blade noted worriedly. "Do you need help? I'll get one of the medic Waddle Dees to help you out there..."

Yeah, it was a pretty good idea to get rid of competition when she could. "That sounds like a great idea, Blade! I'll just hang around here to make sure Meta Knight isn't, um, attacked by anyone or anything."

Whoops. That was a seriously bad reason.

Blade nodded.

After she headed off, Fumu turned back to Meta Knight. "You're all right, right?"

"I'm quite fine, actually. The worst that could possibly happen is a sprained ankle." The knight steadily got to his feet. "Why is it you're always looking for me, Fumu? I have nothing against it, but your presence tends to bring trouble."

Fumu recoiled. He was _really_ blunt. "Uh... you're a new guy in the castle. We can't have you lost in this huge castle."

"I've been here for almost a month now. That shouldn't be considered 'new' anymore." He took a seat on the floor. An unsaid sentence was heard: _That's obviously not the truth._

"...Yeah... uh, we're not really close, see. You're always hanging out with Kirby." _The bitch doesn't deserve your time._ "I thought you'd be fun to hang out with, because you're always with my best friend. What do you and Kirby talk about?"

Hopefully boring stuff. Kirby was a fun person, but Meta Knight seemed very stoic and uninterested in usual fun and enjoyable activities. To her dismay, she saw his eyes turned blue—a sign of pride?—and he chuckled. Huh. So they _did_ have fun.

"It would be nothing of interest to you."

Fumu frowned, taking a seat next to him. He scooted away. Why did he dislike a close proximity? He was never a normal person, she supposed. Placing an arm on her knees, she shook her head. "I'm sure it _would_ be interesting."

They turned pink, now—amusement. "And why do you think so?"

Because he was so perfect, perhaps? He seemed as if he was ripped out straight from a romance novel. As the "perfect guy" role in the story. It would make complete sense if he wasn't from their universe.

"Can't you just _tell_ me?"

"...The safety of the villagers," he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear (barely).

"The villagers are safe, you know. They're protected under Dedede, even if he doesn't do a very good job of it."

"Sometimes, the king is the source of the endangerment of the villagers."

"Are you _doubting_ the king?" Fumu didn't like Dedede either, but Meta Knight could be thrown out of the castle, especially since Dedede didn't really like how calm he was all the time and attracting everybody's attention without any effort.

"It will happen soon. You will be there to witness it."

Well, if it were any reason for her to gawk at him longer, then sure.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a very dialogue-y person.<strong>

**I wrote 90% bullshit in here _I'm sorry_**


	3. Chapter 3

Fumu wanted to dig Kirby's eyes out whenever she saw her with the knight.

Even more so when Meta Knight announced something the next day!

"Kirby and I will be leaving for Pupu Village for the next three days to check on something," Fumu heard Meta Knight inform her parents, "therefore, our meetings will have to cease temporarily."

"Oh! With Kirby? I see... Don't worry about it, Sir Meta Knight. I'm sure it is important," Memu said with an elegant smile. No, it was _not_ okay! Not if they left for _three days_ and he was with _Kirby_! "When will you be leaving, if I may ask?"

"Tomorrow, at two in the afternoon."

Oh, nope. Nope. That _wasn't_ going to happen. Fumu bit her bottom lip anxiously, watching the knight and her mother converse, both looking very relaxed. Why couldn't they understand her nervousness? Were they _that_ blind? Perhaps nobody could tell that she wanted Meta Knight? If so, the universe must have been an idiot not to see that. Even _she_ knew it was obvious.

A pink-haired girl watched from where she sat on the couch. They hadn't made an agreement on that. She felt slightly indignant. Was he _that_ adamant to go? She had already explained why they had to linger in the castle rather than in the village, so why didn't he want to listen?

* * *

><p><em>"Shall we head to Pupu Village the day after tomorrow?" Meta Knight asked quietly, glancing at Kirby, who was perched on the castle parapet as usual. "I am sure they will strike then, or in the next three days, so we will need to protect the village. That is best done by staying in it and being on guard."<em>

_Expecting a clear agreement, he was shocked when the child shook her head. "No. The enemies stem from the king himself, so it's best if we stay within the castle. We can eliminate it more efficiently because we can corner it, and we can take it down faster, and the people living in the castle won't be hurt," she reasoned, eyes fixed on the blue sky.  
><em>

_The knight clenched and unclenched his fists. She had a valid point—but he didn't know what his true intentions were._

_"The castle people can protect themselves! They have the Waddle Dees. The villagers have nothing. We have to be there to support them. What if they escape from the castle? Surely, they can travel faster than we can."_

_"I have my Warp Star, and you aren't too slow on your feet," Kirby sighed. "Let's just stay within the castle. I don't wanna move anywhere else, and it'd be troublesome anyway."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Meta Knight whipped round and stalked away. Even if she didn't want to, she had to come along with him. He didn't feel comfortable in the castle anymore—and it was because of somebody else._

* * *

><p>"I told you I don't want to go."<p>

She was rather bold to say it with such an audience—Memu, Fumu and Bun. Meta Knight turned around, lips pressed in a thin line—even if they couldn't see it—and narrowed his eyes at her. Now, of all times, she chose to be stubborn. She had never been so before. He didn't want to stay in the castle; he wanted to avoid it as much as he could. And it was because of—

"There's Bun here. I can play video games with him, and there's—"

Ah, she was about to say the name of the person he was trying to avoid.

"—Fumu—"

Meta Knight unintentionally let himself clench his fists and managed to gurgle back a growl. Yes, Fumu. She had been distracting him far too much lately, interrupting conversations, always looking for him... it wasn't annoying, but something else—and _that_ was distracting him. He didn't want himself to be distracted from work. He came there for a reason and would leave once his duty was over.

"—who enjoys my company, and yours, too. There are so many benefits from staying in the castle, and we can easily get to the demon beasts, too. I don't see any problem."

"We discussed this yesterday," the knight bit back. "I will have none of your childishness."

"I'm not being childish... and... if you think I don't know what your ulterior motive is—"

"_I said I will have none of your childishness__!_"

Swiftly, storming out of the room, Meta Knight fled from the scene. Kirby was smart. Too smart. Hell, she was supposed to be a fucking ten-year-old girl, not some twenty-year-old woman! She certainly was a lot smarter than she looked. Her expression was always calm—almost to the point of looking sleepy—so she didn't stand out very much or look very impressive. Yet, she could formulate plans within seconds, and they weren't half-assed ones. Her intelligence probably surpassed his. There was _no way_ she was a normal being born on Pop Star. She clearly wasn't a naturally-made creature.

He found himself standing by the courtyard, alone. Nobody was wandering around. Not even the Waddle Dees were present. He closed his eyes, letting the breeze ruffle his hair slightly. He heard tentative footsteps, causing his eyes to slowly reopen.

Huh... footsteps. Someone must've followed him. Why? They would care about what just happened? How long had it been since then, anyway? Most likely, it was Kirby, or just a passing Waddle Dee. He took it as the former, seeing as how the thumping sound was slow. ...No, it couldn't be Kirby. These footsteps sounded heavier. Kirby walked very lightly. So... it was... oh. No. Shit fuck.

"Meta Knight, are you all right?"

"Fumu... why did you decide to follow me?"

The blonde girl played with her fingers, looking very impressed with the floor suddenly. "You looked really upset. I mean—you _looked_ like it, I-I'm not sure if you _were_... I c-can go back, i-if you want. I-I just wanted to check on you... see if y-you were alright..."

"I... am fine. I just need to think." Yes, he needed to think. Stay calm! What the fuck was this feeling? He was so pissed at it! "I believe my actions were... very selfish. I had no reason to behave that way. I should have respected Kirby's wishes."

"No—I mean..."

"How is Kirby doing?"

"She's—She's fine." Somehow, Fumu suddenly looked _very_ downcast. "She's acting as if nothing happened. Kirby's always like that... nothing manages to faze her or get her really angry."

"She does strike me as that sort of person."

And? Inside Fumu, jealousy was practically raging within her. He asked how _Kirby_ was doing! She tried to hide it—she couldn't—because she didn't want to appear mad for no reason at all. She had to calm down. Inhale, exhale, inha—no! She didn't have time for that!

"Do I come off as annoying to you?" she asked quietly.

"No, just... strange."

"O-oh... really? That's... good."

"How so?"

She flinched, and for a moment, said nothing. "You wouldn't want anybody to hate you."

"I suppose that is true."

"Uh-huh." Suddenly backing away, she spun on her heel and waved a hand quickly. "Well, I should go. See you later!"

Reluctantly waving his hand back—an awkward gesture for him—he muttered under his breath, "No, I don't want to see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>fucking denial, Meta.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So Fumu has a lot of secret admirers but she doesn't notice them because she's dense.**_

_**And then they see her clinging onto Meta Knight? That's not very good for them, is it?**_

**...is the generally summary of this chapter. Density runs in the fanfictions, you can't help it. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"...He's that one."<p>

"What?! That's seriously him?! Pah! Why does he constantly like to wear a mask? What if he's ugly underneath?"

"Nah, he apparently takes it off sometimes. Some of the handmaids say he's attractive. Pisses me off."

"Me too! Let's go target him, then!"

"'Scuse me! Is Meta Knight your name?!"

The knight, who was walking along his favourite courtyard like always, turned towards the source of the voice. It was a gang of minions. They didn't look like Waddle Dees; Waddle Dees had either ginger or blonde hair, but none of them had hair like that. Figures; Waddle Dees usually didn't even bother to speak.

"My name is Meta Knight." He had heard their whisperings earlier—he had pretty good hearing—and decided it would be the best to flee. They wouldn't dare attack him in a flood of Waddle Dees, surely?

"Oh, really! Well, then hear this, Meta Knight: you're gettin' too close around our girl and we don't like it! Back off!" one of them hissed, waving his arms in an attempt to intimidate Meta Knight. His response was nothing but a close-eyed smile and the knight turned away. "Yeesh! Are ya even listenin'?!"

"I respect your desires. I do not particularly feel well around 'your girl'—or, Fumu." Yesterday was a fucking exception. He wouldn't breathe a word of her comfort. "However, she keeps following me. And I have no intention to stop that."

"Wrong words, prissy knight!"

One of them threw a punch at him. Even with his back facing them, he dodged, then spun around to give them a sharp glare. They flinched, looking intimidated by his stare, and watched as he reached for his sword with the intention of drawing it out and taking good care of them. He had patrolling to do; he couldn't afford to waste time right then.

"Y'think we're _afraid_?!" another of them shouted hoarsely, balling his fists and shaking them threateningly at the knight. "Well, we're not! Come at us!"

With a cool smirk, Meta Knight replied, "That's good, if you're not afraid. It means I don't have to hold back."

He shot forward, whipping out his sword, which crackled into its blade. He swung against the blade of the knife, wielded by one of the shorter grunts of the gang. Sparks flew, and he smiled once again. They had self-defense weapons on them? Good. He didn't have to hold back one bit. He flipped the sword into a backhand grip before pulling it upwards, pushing the knife out of the grunt's grip. Noticing the others coming at him, he swiftly kicked the grunt away and turned around to face them.

"Don't think we have more of our gang!" the ringleader yelled, waving his... was that a club, or was that a mock-club, or was it just a stick with a round end? Meta Knight couldn't even tell, and he didn't feel threatened in the slightest, either.

"I would feel less guilty if you had only this amount of people, actually."

Fury was evident in the ringleader's expression, and he raised his... stick... thing..?

"Hey! Guys, we got a—"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Alright, so... Meta Knight had never heard a voice so... _authoritative _ before. It was feminine-sounding to boot. It wasn't Fumu, or he _hoped_ it wasn't. Turning around slightly, he only saw a short girl with chest-length sandy-blonde hair, clad in a red maid uniform (a _normal_ maid uniform, not the ones for those pervs) with a white apron. And a white frilled headband to complete the maid-ish look. She was standing with her legs wide apart, and her arms crossed.

"Shit, it's Yvonne!"

The idiotic buffoons took their time to run away from the site. The blonde girl still maintained her firm look on her face, but it morphed into something much gentler when she saw Meta Knight.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience that they caused you," she said while perfectly giving a ninety-degree bow. "I've been trying to discipline them for quite a long while, but catching them is quite the task."

"It's all right. I was in need of some practice, in any case."

The girl had an amused look on her face. "I suppose they deserved it as well." She tilted her head. "You must be Meta Knight. I've heard a lot about you from Miss Fumu."

"Fumu?" Figures the crazy stalker girl would say a thing or two about him...

"Indeed. She admires you very much."

Admires? She acted nervous around him, and was always begging for his attention one way or another. _And_ she was always interrupting conversations, especially if he was speaking with a girl. Perhaps he'd overlooked the fact that she might have admired him, but still, she was creeping him out. Not every woman decided to attack him twenty-four seven.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yvonne, the king's secretary."

"Wasn't that snail the king's secretary?"

"You mean Sir Escargon..? No, no. He's merely an adviser."

He wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying—he still thought over the possibility of Fumu actually _liking_ him. As in, romantically. That definitely wasn't the first time it happened to him, but knowing the fact that her love was a possibility made him feel strangely nervous. Why, though? He usually felt calm and cool about women liking him.

Meta Knight really needed to sit down and think.

"Yvonne! ...Meta Knight!"

Fumu, once again, had been stalking (or he _thought_ she was stalking him... he wasn't very sure) him. She folded her arms, pouting somewhat cutely, looking over at the two of them. She gave a somewhat betrayed look towards Yvonne. Seeing that, the secretary dusted her skirt even though it wasn't dirty at all, and held Fumu's shoulders firmly.

"Don't worry, Miss Fumu. He's not my type at all."

Wow. Ouch. Nice blow to the ego, Miss Yvonne.

..._Wait_.

"Y-Your type—I—" Fumu spluttered, pink splashed over her cheeks as she nervously took a step backwards. Yvonne gave a silvery giggle seeing the blonde's rather jittery profile. "What—ha! What are you talking about, Yvonne?"

"What has being 'your type' got to do with anything?" Meta Knight added on, crossing his arms. Thank Nova his blush couldn't be seen behind his mask. He didn't want people to poke fun at him for actually getting embarrassed for such a trivial thing.

"It matters a lot, Sir Meta Knight." Yvonne curtsied. "As much as I would like to chat with the both of you, I must fulfill my duties. Thank you for our conversation, Sir Meta Knight. Goodbye."

Fumu was reduced to stutters while the secretary left. After that, she sighed, the pink tint fading but still visible.

"I—um, Yvonne's very nice to all of us," she began. "I can tell her a lot of stuff and she doesn't breathe a word to anyone. Kind of like my own personal adviser that I don't have."

"She is indeed very kind." Kind enough to save him the trouble of a fucking gang trying to take him down, which they couldn't in a million years. "I'm quite surprised I haven't seen her before. She sounds like a person everyone in the castle would know."

"She's been busy for the past two months." Fumu shrugged. "W-Well... what happened earlier, Sir Meta Knight? Are you alr—"

The weirdest yet greatest thing happened to her next.

He extended a hand and patted her head.

Oh god, he fucking patted her head twice. _Twice_.

"Are you alright, Fumu? You don't sound too well, maybe you should head back and rest."

Whoops. Dear. Nova.

His hand was big and warm and comforting and just everything that Fumu loved. She jumped back, stuttering and shaking her head madly, trying to get some coherent message across. She couldn't.

Why couldn't Yvonne just stick around and save her from this totally awkward scene?!

After a bunch of stammers, Fumu finally took the initiative to turn around and to run like there was a UFO that wanted to kill her chasing after her.

He was going to have to explain that. Yes, he was going to have to explain that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yvonne = Fumu's love advice source<br>**

**Got that?**


End file.
